Cay's Island
by TheFrozenShadows
Summary: Skipper and his team, along with a few other friends, take a vacation to Cay's Island! They are told by their guides that they are the only ones on the island, but is that really true? Some Skitka, some Skilene, some Marski.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Um, after I was… dead, I've come back to life! I have a story in mind, but I need some OCs… if you would let me use them for this story, that would be awesome. Here are some of the requirements:

~Must be a girl  
~Must be around Marlene's age (but I'm flexible)

Uhh, that's pretty much it. Anyways, please list their personalities, and that would be so cool if you would let me use them.

Oh, I'm also only taking the first six requests. What, six OCs in one story? Well, they're kinda just fillers for the story; they won't really be a major part of the plot line. So you don't have to worry about me throwing them into some major out of character thing… heh… heh…

So, yeah, thanks! Peace!


	2. Arrival at the Island

Please, peoples, I need some OCs, or else I'm going to have to make some myself! Oh, I also realized I'll only need TWO OCs. Sooo, yeah.

Oh, this is kind of boring-ish, so please bare with me, I'm just introducing the plot and such.

* * *

"Hey, Skippy, I bet you are real tired from the last mission, huh," Marlene said to Skipper, while nudging him.

"Yeah, I mean, I really am, Skippah," added young Private.

Skipper and his team, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, had recently gotten back from a tiring mission. Marlene had decided to plan them a vacation; she trusted Private and Kowalski enough to tell him about it before she told Skipper. Marlene was one of Skipper's closest friends, besides his team.

"Marlene, when would I have time to take a vacation? I always need to be on guard," said the confident Skipper.

"Well, actually Skipper, we do have vacation days granted, I would have to say that this would be the time to use them," replied Kowalski.

"Besides Skippah, I already invited Kitka, and she's coming!" exclaimed Private.

Marlene mentally slapped her forehead. _Great, just what I need, _she thought. Kitka and Skipper had started dating the day they met, and she didn't like one bit of it. She was hoping that Skipper and she could get closer during this vacation, but she didn't think that Private would go and invite Kitka.

"Well, in that case, I guess I have no choice. Pack your bags, boys," Skipper replied.

Private squealed in excitement. _Wow, someone really needs this vacation, _Marlene thought. Kowalski just plainly smiled, flashed me a thumbs up, and walked off to tell Rico of the news. As for Marlene, she stayed behind.

"So, um, Skipper, you're excited, right? I wanted to plan this trip… just for you," she said, cutely.

"Well, it was too kind Marlene, and I'm glad you convinced me."

"So, the boat leaves in two days to Cay's Island. I guess I should get packing," Marlene said.

"You're not already packed? You planned the trip," said Skipper.

"Well, I was expecting you to say 'no'," returned Marlene.

The pair laughed, and Marlene left.

Two days later, Skipper and his team, Marlene, and Kitka were aboard the boat.

"Oh, Skipper, there's going to be some other people at the island. That's okay, right?" asked Marlene.

"Hmm, I guess I couldn't qualify them as spies. But okay, I'm fine with it," said Skipper.

The group seemed to relax and enjoy their boat ride for a while, until their "camp director", the boat driver, stopped the boat and prepared to give them a speech.

"Listen up! I'll be your camp director for the next couple of days. But honestly, I'm not doing much. Just stay out of trouble, or else you'll figure out what the consequences are..." His name was Larry, he was a Western Screech Owl, and he seemed relatively strict, but he also said that he wouldn't really be supervising them much, as he entrusted them to not "do something like set the island on fire."

Eventually, the group reached the island. Marlene excitedly hopped out of the boat and looked at the two buildings in which they would be staying at: The Snowy Owl, and The Bakery. The Bakery was directly west to the Snowy Owl.

The Snowy Owl was the dormitory. Larry specifically said that, "No girls will be in guy rooms, and vice versa." He also mentioned that there would be more people arriving at the island to fill the empty slots in the girl dorms. There were two guy dorms, two girl dorms. It was suggested that Skipper and Kowalski stay in the first, Private and Rico stay in the second, and Marlene and Kitka share a room until the other two guests show.

The Bakery… wasn't really a bakery, but more of a main building for the island. The first floor _was_ a kitchen, but the second floor was kind of a hang-out place. There was also a _cupola – _a lookout place, counted as the third story, where you can look out to see most of the marsh part of Cay's Island.

The group checked out the island. There was a dock east of the Snowy Owl, a "beach" to the south of The Snowy Owl, and a forest west of the Bakery. Everybody thought it was beautiful.

The group went to the second floor of the bakery, while Larry went over a few rules.

"Alright," Larry began, "there are a couple of rules you need to know before you all can go out and do whatever you people will do.  
"The first is, NO HEADING OFF IN THE FOREST ALONE. Trust me, you'll get lost. Even you, Skipper," he said, acknowledging him.  
"Next is, even though I already said this, I'll say it poetically. Girls are red, guys are blue, and there should be no purple, between the two. That means, no guys in girl dorms, no girls in guy dorms.  
"And lastly, we're getting up before sunrise every day, so, get used to it."

Of course, Skipper and his team were already used to it, but Marlene was a little worried. She wanted to get to bed, as it was getting dark.

"WAIT! Before you go to bed," Larry said, "well, anybody want to hear the legend of _Clunker_?"

"Who's Clunker?" Private asked.

"His name doesn't sound very… appealing." Kowalski added.

"Well, Kowalski, you're right," said Larry, "Clunker, legend has it, is a maniac! He sneaks around the islands around here, stealing whatever he likes, and only one of my friends has ever seen him. He looks old, with a long beard, he's pretty bald, he's a penguin, and he's lost his marbles. He's completely crazy. I'll tell you the story of Clunker."

"A few years ago, Clunker's friends made a bet with him that he couldn't survive on an island for ten years – alone. Clunker set out to prove them wrong. He started at a small community island, north of here. Then, he moved out to a deserted island where he would stay the majority of his ten years. He began to run out of food."

"Now, my friend was in the Snowy Owl, but he couldn't sleep, so he went to the Bakery to eat some food. Then he went to sleep in the second floor, because he was too tired. He woke up before the sun rose… to the smell of bacon and eggs. He rubbed his eyes, and went to check who it was. He saw an old looking man, who thought was one of the captains of the ships to get here, but he got a closer look to find it wasn't. He shouted, 'Hey!' and he saw a penguin, with a long beard, and fairly bald."

"The penguin began to run out of the kitchen. Now, my friend wanted to catch this guy, so he ran down the stairs to try and get him, but he was already gone. He looked out the window and out the door. He was walking back upstairs, a little frightened. He then saw a man stick his head in the kitchen on the first floor threw a window. The man said, "_Shh!_" then ran off."

"My friend found out that was Clunker. And that's that."

By now, Private was obviously scared, Rico was grinning, Kowalski seemed a little scared, and Marlene was almost as scared as Private. Kitka was also frightened by the tale, but Skipper inched toward her more, making her feel protected. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Is… is that real…?" Private asked, trembling.

"Well, you bet it is." Larry said, then he turned around. Larry jumped back at them all and shouted, "_SHH!_"

Private looked so scared he would pass out. Everybody else, except for Skipper, jumped back. Larry began to laugh.

"Hahaha! You guys are too easy to scare! Alright, it's just a story, go off to the Snowy Owl now."

* * *

Well, there you go. Not my best work, but certainly my longest for one chapter.


End file.
